Gekiteki! Muteki! Koi Shitai!
Gekiteki! Muteki! Koi Shitai! (ゲキテキ！ムテキ！恋したい！, Dramatic! Invisible! Wanna Be in Love!) is one of the original unit songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm album. The song is performed by Elena, Iku and Roco as the unit Leo. The song is written as well as composed by Noriko Fujimoto and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #Drama 1 "Opening Greeting" #Running High (ランニング・ハイッ) #Drama 2 "MC01～Behind The Scenes" #Gekiteki! Muteki! Koi Shitai! (ゲキテキ！ムテキ！恋したい！) #Drama 3 "MC02～Behind The Scenes" #Bonnes! Bonnes!! Vacances!!! #Drama 4 "MC03～Behind The Scenes" #NO CURRY NO LIFE #Drama 5 "MC04～Behind The Scenes" #Sun Rhythm Orchestra♪ (サンリズム・オーケストラ♪) #Drama 6 "After End of Performance～Behind The Scenes" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tameiki bakkari hatsukoi wa kutabireta kao shite Kizukeba sukkari same kitta kimi no taido Tsukiaida toka BAITO da toka KYANSERU tsuzuki no shuumatsu Ano ko no chakushin ga kimete ni naru doyou no yoru Kocchi kara SUMAIRU de PIRIODO Fuiuchi no ichigeki Akkenai futari no ketsumatsu Gomen nante Demakase bakari no kimi ni wa kimi no mae ja Nakanai nakenai Yappa hora daidaiteki motto suteki koi shitai janai! Saisho kara joujou deki renai futeki? Sousa kitto tsugi koso I can take it shigekiteki koi shitai janai! Mayowazu tetteiteki shoukyo rireki sayonara shimashou Chotto mune ga itamu no wa kimi ga suki na watashi suki deshita Cchuu wake de saishuu-teki motto suteki koi shitai janai! Itsudemo Am I ready? Gyakuten geki ima sugu hajimeyou Iwayuru MANNERI futatsu no kokoro wa kakechigaete Mendou ni aizuchi akesuke na kimi no hyoujou Toshiueda toka segatakai toka Omowaseburi na hatsugen Hikarete iku kimochi ni kizuite shimatta kyonen no natsu Kocchi kara isagiyoku PIRIODO Kaishin no ichigeki Tadashii koi no owarase kata Gomen nante Yowasa misete kuru kimi ni wa kimi no mae ja Nakanai makenai Datte sorya ketteiteki motto suteki koi shitai janai! Dou mitemo SEKUSHII REDI daitan futeki sonna KYARA janai kedo Riseiteki kyuu BUREEKI koi janai janai! Itsuka wa unmeiteki tokutou seki mitsukete miseru no PA-PA-PA-YA PA-PA-PA-YA… Datte sorya yappa hora Daidaiteki motto suteki koi shitai janai! Saisho kara joujou deki renai futeki? Sousa kitto tsugi koso I can take it shigekiteki koi shitai janai! Mayowazu tetteiteki shoukyo rireki sayonara shimashou Chotto mune ga itamu no wa kimi ga suki na watashi suki deshita Cchuu wake de saishuuteki motto suteki koi shitai janai! Itsudemo Am I ready? Gyakuten geki ima sugu hajimeyou Ima sugu hajimeyou PA-PA-YA-PA PA-YA-PA Fu!! |-| Color Coded= Elena = Iku = Roco = doyou no yoru Kocchi kara SUMAIRU de PIRIODO Fuiuchi no ichigeki Akkenai futari no ketsumatsu Nakanai nakenai Yappa hora daidaiteki motto suteki Saisho kara joujou deki renai futeki? I can take it shigekiteki Mayowazu tetteiteki shoukyo rireki sayonara shimashou kimi ga suki na watashi suki deshita Cchuu wake de saishuu-teki motto suteki Itsudemo Am I ready? Gyakuten geki ima sugu hajimeyou kyonen no natsu Kocchi kara isagiyoku PIRIODO Kaishin no ichigeki Tadashii koi no owarase kata Nakanai makenai Datte sorya ketteiteki motto suteki Dou mitemo SEKUSHII REDI daitan futeki Riseiteki kyuu BUREEKI Itsuka wa unmeiteki tokutou seki mitsukete miseru no PA-PA-PA-YA PA-PA-PA-YA… (Iku/Roco)Yappa hora Daidaiteki motto suteki Saisho kara joujou deki renai futeki? I can take it shigekiteki Mayowazu tetteiteki shoukyo rireki sayonara shimashou kimi ga suki na watashi suki deshita Cchuu wake de saishuuteki motto suteki Itsudemo Am I ready? Gyakuten geki ima sugu hajimeyou Ima sugu hajimeyou PA-PA-YA-PA PA-YA-PA Fu!! |-| Kanji= ため息ばっかり　初恋はくたびれた顔して 気づけばすっかり　冷め切った君の態度 付き合いだとか　バイトだとか キャンセル続きの週末 あの子の着信が　決め手になる　土曜の夜 こっちからスマイルでピリオド 不意打ちの一撃 あっけない二人の結末 ごめんなんて でまかせばかりの君には　君の前じゃ 泣かない　泣けない やっぱほら大々的　もっとステキ　恋したいじゃない！ 最初から上々出来　恋愛不適？　そうさきっと次こそ I can take it シゲキテキ　恋したいじゃない！ まよわず　徹底的　消去履歴　サヨナラしましょう ちょっと胸が痛むのは　君が好きな私　好きでした っちゅーわけで最終的　もっとステキ　恋したいじゃない！ いつでもAm I ready？ 逆転劇　今すぐ始めよう いわゆるマンネリ　ふたつの心は掛け違えて 面倒に相槌　あけすけな君の表情 年上だとか　背が高いとか 思わせぶりな発言 惹かれていく気持ちに　気づいてしまった　去年の夏 こっちから潔くピリオド 会心の一撃 正しい恋の終わらせ方 ごめんなんて 弱さ見せてくる君には　君の前じゃ 泣かない　負けない だってそりゃ　決定的　もっとステキ　恋したいじゃない！ どう見ても　セクシーレディ　大胆不敵　そんなキャラじゃないけど 理性的　急ブレーキ　恋じゃないじゃない！ いつかは　運命的　特等席　見つけてみせるの PA-PA-PA-YA PA-PA-PA-YA… だってそりゃ やっぱほら大々的　もっとステキ　恋したいじゃない！ 最初から上々出来　恋愛不適？　そうさきっと次こそ I can take it シゲキテキ　恋したいじゃない！ まよわず　徹底的　消去履歴　サヨナラしましょう ちょっと胸が痛むのは　君が好きな私　好きでした っちゅーわけで最終的　もっとステキ　恋したいじゃない！ いつでもAm I ready？ 逆転劇　今すぐ始めよう 今すぐ始めよう PA-PA-YA-PA PA-YA-PA Fu！！ |-| English= Sighing many times, my first love shows a tired look on his face Next thing I know, I notice your completely cold attitude Communication between friends and doing part-time jobs He kept canceling our weekends' plans That girl's incoming call was the deciding factor on Saturday night I put a period with a smile A surprise blow An anticlimax end for the two of us "I'm sorry" You're making such irresponsible remarks, in front of you I won't cry, I can't cry Of course, you see, I just want to fall in more lovely love on a big scale! Is this love that went so well from the start unsuitable for me? That's right, I will surely find love next time I can take it, I just want to fall in exciting love! I won't hesitate to thoroughly erase your history and say goodbye My heart hurts a bit that I loved the me who loved you That's why I want to fall in ultimate, more lovely love! Am I always ready? Let's start turning the tables right now Our so-called mannerisms clashed with our two hearts Reaction in troublesome fashion, your expression was showing your feelings He was a senior, he was tall My own remarks were so suggestive That I realized my feelings were attracted by him last summer I put a period cleanly A critical blow This is the right way to end love "I'm sorry" You're showing me weakness like that, in front of you I won't cry, I can't lose That's because I want to fall in definite, more lovely love! No matter how you look at me, I'm not the type that is a sexy, so bold lady, but Rational, sudden brakes. This isn't love! Someday I'll find my fateful, special seat PA-PA-PA-YA PA-PA-PA-YA… That's because Of course, you see, I just want to fall in more lovely love on a big scale! Is this love that went so well from the start unsuitable for me? That's right, I will surely find love next time I can take it, I just want to fall in exiting love! I won't hesitate to thoroughly erase your history and say goodbye My heart hurts a bit that I loved the me who loved you That's why I want to fall in ultimate, more lovely love! Am I always ready? Let's start turning the tables play right now Let's start right now PA-PA-YA-PA PA-YA-PA Fu!! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Leo - Asuka Kakumoto, Akari Harashima and Atsuki Nakamura) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm (sung by: Leo - Elena Shimabara, Iku Nakatani, and Roco Handa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Elena Shimabara) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Roco Handa)